The present disclosure is generally related to the field of color characterization for color rendering devices such as image/text printing or display systems. Characterization of the underlying mapping (forward transform) from a printer or display's internal color space (e.g., CMY, CMYK, etc.) to a perceived print-out color space (e.g., La*b* or other color spectrum) is important to achieving color consistency within and across color reproduction devices. In practice, this color mapping varies from device to device, and varies over time in a single device, due to physical conditions such as temperature, humidity, inks or other marking materials, printed media type (e.g., paper stock type, thickness), component wear and tear, and manufacturing tolerances associated with the reproduction devices. The characterization of the forward color mapping facilitates adjustments in the rendering process via control algorithms to adjust individual devices in order to achieve color consistency across product lines and over time.